Allegiant Alternate Ending
by Take Me to A Library
Summary: CAUTION ONLY READ IF YOU HAVE READ ALLEGIANT This is just a cute and fluffy fanfic if you didn't like the ending of Allegiant. Tris doesn't die! (Yay!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi! So I'm new to this and I hope this gets some reviews! This is the first chapter told from Tobias' point of view. The chapters alternate between Tris and Tobias. I'm planning on updating an putting another chapter up every day. :) so just pm me if you have any questions ans leave reviews! Sorry these chapters can be a tad short!**

**Love,**

**Simba :)**

Tobias

I squeeze her hand and fall to the floor. "Tris . . ." My voice breaks and I'm stuffed with tears. "Please . . . I need you . . ." I beg over her dead body and cry for a while by her casket.

I don't know how long I sit there, crying at her side, but it seems like a lifetime. My hand still in hers, I force myself up and try to become strong again. I stare at her face, savoring every detail of her.

"I love you . . . Tris, you can't be gone. You can't just leave me here. Please! Tris!" I clutch to her other hand and tears slip from my eyes and one lands on her cheek.

Inhaling deeply, I wipe it away and stroke her hair. "Please, just, just come back . . ." I lean in and kiss her forehead, some people might call it stupid to kiss a dead body, but I can't leave her here without final regards. I tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and stand there for a moment.

"Four. C'mon let's go home. She died fighting for us. She loved you and you know that. We all loved her and we all know how much is going to be gone. Just, come back." Christina stands behind me and slides her hand onto my shoulder. I drop Tris's limp hands and wrap my arms around Christina.

"She can't just be gone." I sob into her shirt and she loops her arms around my back. "It's okay, Four. It's okay." She whispers in my ear, obviously trying to comfort me. She takes my wrist and pulls me off of her. She pulls me towards the door and I turn my head, following Christina, and take my last look at the love of my life.

"Goodbye, Tris. I love you." I whisper as the door shuts behind us.

It hasn't even been that long. Only about 7 or 8 hours. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. My side is cold and my heart aches for her, her warmth, her smile, her . . . everything . . .

A sob escapes me and I pull my hands up to my eyes and feel the hot tears flow. Sitting up, I flop out of bed and walk in the hallways wearing black pajama pants and a blue shirt.

The cold tile floor sinks into my veins and I shiver. I let my head hang down and I tumble across the hallway to the room her body is in. "Tobias?" Her voice shoots through the hallway straight to my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris 

My eyes shoot open and I gasp for air. Sitting up, I grasp the side of the casket. I look around still breathing deeply. I look at my casket and notice the clothes I'm wearing. A black dress. But that's not what I went in wearing. I slowly climb out of the coffin and walk to the big doors.

Sighing, I open the door and stumble out into the dark and eerie hallway. The dress hugs my legs and I rip a slit in the seam along the side so I have room. I walk down the hallway replaying what happened before I blacked out. I had just gone into the room and survived the death serum when David shot me. I had fallen near the table and had my head slip under the table. I blinked a couple of times and stared to the wall. To the other side of the table, I saw a face. He pulled me into an unknown room and pulled out a needle. "Be brave." He had whispered and injected me. I don't remember anything after that.

I turn a corner and see Tobias walking in the hallway, his head hung and sorrowful. "Tobias?" He slowly looks up, his eyes wide and his lips parted. "Tris?" His voice seemed strained and his hands freeze mid-swing. I start running towards him and he looks scared. "My god, I must be seeing things. Tris is dead." He backs up and shakes his head. Putting his hands out in front of him like he's trying to push me away, he turns around. "Tobias! Wait, I'm here. Please, you have to believe me! It's me! I promise!" I don't slow down and I'm now only about four feet from him.

"No! You can't be Tris because she's dead." He spits out, like the words are poison in his mouth, but his face is contorted with sadness. And hope. "Tobias, why don't you believe me?" I almost shout. "Please, just give me time to talk to you! I can explain!" I slow down a foot away from him and grab his muscular arm. He freezes, and turns back to me. "Tell me something, anything, that only my Tris would know." He whispers hopefully. I stare at him and blurt out, "You told me once, quoting your words, 'Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I've seen it. Its fascinating.'" He stares at me, his eyes brimming with tears. "What . . . Are my fears? Explain to me, what they are." "Heights, claustrophobia, murder, and Marcus. And I don't know if they've changed, but Tobias. Tobias Eaton. Tobias . . . John . . . Eaton . . . I am Tris, and I love you."

His hands clamp down on my elbows, his thumbs pressing the soft skin above the joint, and pulls me to his chest. "Tris." He breathes and he holds me against him. I wrap my arms around his strong body and whimper into his shirt. "I love you. Tris, oh my god, I love you." He grabs my head and pulls me in for a kiss. His lips press against mine and he picks me up off the ground. He swings me around and finally pulls away. 'He sets me down and stares at me, his fingers brushing over my forehead, my eyebrows, my cheeks, my lips. Something like a sob and a sigh and a moan escapes him, and he kisses me again. His eyes are bright with tears', and he lets one slip out. "Tris."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update because is being a total idiot and won't let me load some of my story. *eye roll* so I'm trying to get more chapters up. Thanks so much for the (well... 2") reviews and please post more reviews! This chapter may be a tad short sorry. Oh also sorry for not putting an author's note on last chapter... There wasn't really anything to say anyways...**

**Simba**

Tobias

"Tris." I breathe. I feel a warm tear soak my cheek and feel her hand wiping it away. She takes my hand and guides it to her heart. "You aren't imagining me, I promise. Feel my heartbeat, it's steady." She takes my other hand and pushes them down, pulling herself onto her toes, and kisses me, firmly, confidently. Her lips feel the same as always. And so do her hands. This is her. This is the Tris I fell in love with, and still love her now.

We sit on my bed. Her stuff crowds the corner of the floor and we hold hands. I sit across from her, me telling her how much I love her so much its silly. "How?" I ask, breaking the silence of 'I love you.' "How?" she repeats. "Well, I don't know exactly. I remember getting shot, and falling under the table after I slapped the button. Oh and also I remember a man, telling me to be brave, and then he pulled out a syringe, filled with a blue serum. Then I blacked out . . . and then I woke up in an open casket, wearing this dress." She motions to the dress she's wearing.

"Then I went out into the hallway and saw you walking with your head hung, and called out. That's all." She whispers thoughtfully. She looks up and stares at me. "Sorry to freak you out. And make you hate your life. And all the other things I might have made you think or feel." She apologizes but chuckles. She leans in and puts her lips on my cheek. I laugh and take her hands. "What do you think the others will do when they see you?" I ask her, curiously. She thinks for a moment and then says, "I don't know actually. I can only imagine Christina's face and Cara's. Peter maybe. He may still want me dead." She looks down at the name of Peter, and I can see her fists clenched.

Something snaps within me, and I say slowly, "Oh, yeah, so about Peter . . . he kind of . . . oh how do I put this, he drank some memory serum and doesn't remember anything. He is still learning things and you have to be nice to him. He doesn't know you exist, and I think he actually might have been told that you were dead . . ." her eyes widen and she laughs slightly. "Really? He doesn't even know what he's done? He doesn't know he tried to kill someone and stabbed someone in the eye?" she laughs again and puts her head in her hands, shaking her head ever-so-slightly.

"Something wrong?" I ask warily. "Nothing. " she replies. "Its just, he doesn't remember anything and that's kind of funny." I snicker and shove her to the side. She laughs and shoves me harder, knocking me off the bed. "Hey!" I exclaim. She giggles and sprawls out on the bed. "Its mine now. See, all of my stuff is in the corner!" she laughs and peers over the edge. She sticks her tongue out at me and giggles. "I love you, Tobias." "I love you, too, Tris,"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  


**hi guys. :3 so I decided to post two today. If you were wondering, yes! There _is _more! I hope you guys have been enjoying this! I have 6 story follows! Even though I know that's not a lot, I mean, MY FANFICTION THAT ONLY LIKE 5 KNOW ABOUT IS NOW ON THE INTERNET AND HAS REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES AND I DIED WHEN I FOUND OUT! TAHNK YOU SO MUCH ILYSM YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Simba**

Tris 

"I love you, Tobias." I say, giggling a little. "I love you, too, Tris." He smiles and reaches up and rests his hand on my face. I turn my head into it and sigh happily.

"Did you miss me?" I ask.

I hear a snort and then a raspy voice whispers, "Of course. I wanted to die." I kiss the palm of his hand and grab his arms right between his arms and his shoulders. "Come here!" I say, dragging him onto the bed.

He doesn't even try to get up, just acts like a noodle. I sigh, "Come on, Tobias!" I complain. He laughs, and finally pulls himself up.

"I'm tired. What time is it, Four?" I say, teasing. He gives me a goofy smile and peers at his watch. "11:40. Let's go to sleep then, Trissy." He smirks and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

He presses his lips to my forehead right between my eye brows. "Don't call me 'Trissy.'" I breathe against his neck and smile. "Whatever, Six." He chuckles and pulls his lips away from my forehead. I giggle, "Can't you just call me 'Tris?'"

"Maybe."

"Please? I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"I love you, three!"

"I love you, four!"

"I love you, five!" I shout and press my hands against his chest. I feel his heartbeat, slow and steady. "I love you, six!" He says like he won.

I burst out laughing and hold my stomach. "You fell right into that one!" He looks confused for a moment, but then he gives me a playful shove. "Shut up! You clever, little girl!" He laughs and then presses his lips to mine.

I pull closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses me more and lays his hands on my waist. I pull away slightly, "I missed you, too." I smile and lay down, resting my head on the cushy pillow.

He smiles and lays his head next to mine. I start to drift off and am too far gone to reply to his 'I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**hey guys! Here's another chapter! i think all of my chapters are short but I try. Sorry again for all the short chapters! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**Simba**

Tobias

I watch her doze off to sleep and whisper, "I love you." I clutch at her and hold her tightly.

I breathe into her blonde hair and ruffled strands.

I slowly fall asleep myself and start to dream . . . More like a nightmare.

I dream that Tris and I are laying in a field of flowers, and we lay whispering and kissing. The sky is a bright blue and the red flowers shine around her.

Then the sky turns dark grey and thunder clouds roll in the distance. Suddenly, we are in a big white room and a 100 foot Marcus, looms over us. He takes off his gigantic belt and I think he's coming at me.

But before I know it, he snatches Tris up into his hand. He throws her to the ground on her knees, facing away from him. She faces me and cries out, "Tobias!" "I don't want to hurt you, Tobias. Only the one you love." He smiles evilly and cracks the belt against her back.

She yells in pain and she tries to get up but is slapped to the ground with the belt. I jump forward, screaming her name. "TRIS!" "TRIS!" I bolt up in bed to see her rolling onto her side to face me. "Tobias, are you alright?" She says in a sleepy haze.

Breathing heavily, I lay back down and place my arms around her. "You're okay. You're okay." I whimper into her neck, my tears running from my chin onto her pajama shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks, wiping my oncoming tears with her shirt, and kisses my forehead. I shake my head. "You can always talk to me alright? Even if you're afraid to, I'm here for you." Her lips brush my forehead as she speaks.

I make a sound, and nod my head a little. "I love you." She whispers into my ear. "I love you more." I say, smiling a little. "I doubt it." She kisses my forehead and cuddles up against me.

I smile at the wall. She wraps her legs around mine and pulls herself forward. With our chests together and our legs tangled, I fall asleep to the steady pace of her breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! Here's your next update! Thanks for all the reviews and story follows and favorites! Keep reviewing please! I'm thinking of making another story but making the chapters longer because these are so short. Please also leave reviews saying ideas of what the story should be! Thanks!**

**Simba**

Tris

"Tris. Wake up beautiful." A gentle hand shakes me awake and a deep voice sings the words. I groan and roll over so my face is pressed to the pillow. "Tobias. Five more minutes!" I complain.

"It's already 10 o' clock though." He sings to me, and rolls me over so I am now on my back.

His eyes are alert and seem a deeper blue than ever before. I groan and push my arms into the air around his neck. He sighs and then laughs, wrapping his arms under my arms and my legs. He slides me off the bed and I shiver.

I changed last night so the dress lies on the foot of the bed and I am now wearing his boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts. The t-shirt is huge on me and my thighs barely fill the shorts.

He carries me to the bathroom and sets me down gently on the toilet. "Take a shower, Tris. I'm going to go get some muffins so I'll be right back. I'll get you two?" "Okay. No, get me three please. I'm really hungry." I laugh a little and he smiles. "Of course."

He touches my face and leans down and kisses me. He cups my face with his hands and kisses me firmly and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. I pull myself closer to him and he cranes his neck.

I pull away and pat his chest. "Go get some muffins, you big lug!" I chuckle and watch him redden. He leaves the bathroom shutting it behind him. I stare at my, his, clothes and get undressed.

When I get out, Tobias sits on the bed, with a bunch of clothes and a bag of muffins. I have the towel still wrapped around my body and you can see all of my tattoos. "Hey." I say. He jumps a little and turns towards me. His eyes widen a little at the sight of the towel and we both blush.

"Hey. I got you some clothes and your muffins. I hope the clothes fit, I don't know what size you are." He stares only at my face and never looks down. He holds out a shirt that has a raven on the front and is red. The raven is black though.

"I ran into Christina at the store and she gave me a look like I was insane when I asked what kind of stuff you would wear." He reaches down into the pile of clothes and pulls out underwear and a pair of blue jeans. He holds those out with the shirt. He smiles at me and I take them.

"What kind of looks were you getting from people?" I question. "Really, really, odd ones." He exaggerates the second 'really' and I laugh. "Okay I'll be right back!" I waltz back into the bathroom and hear him laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Here's your next chapter! This one is a lot longer and I'm starting Divergent High School soon! Thanks guys!**

**Simba**

Tobias

Tris goes into the bathroom and I sit there. I pull a muffin out of the bag and take the wrapper off. I take a huge bite, eating almost half of it, and then someone knocks on the door to the bedroom.

"It's Christina!" Christina shouts and I scramble to my feet. I pull the door open and see Christina standing there with a hunk of shirts and pants and other stuff. "They're Uriah's. I found them in his room thingy." She shakes them at me, not really paying attention.

"So . . . what do you want me to do with them?" I ask looking back at the locked bathroom door. Christina peers around the door and looks at the bathroom. "Who's in there?" She asks but then she says, "I thought you were, well are, insane and maybe you wanted them for Uriah just in case you want to take his dead body too." She says it like a joke.

The bathroom door opens and Tris walks out in the clothes, fitting her form perfectly. "Thanks Four! They're perfect! Who was at the do–" she stops when she sees Christina and drops my clothes on the floor. "Tris?" Christina breathes, and drops Uriah's clothes.

Tris looks down shyly and then looks up again. "Ta-da! I'm alive!" She throws her hands in the air on 'ta-da'. Tris laughs and Christina comes racing in and throws herself at Tris. "Oh my god, you're alive!" Her voice is choked with tears and she picks Tris up and squeezes her . . . hard . . . "Too . . . tight!" Her voice is strained and she is captivated in Christina's grasp. Christina drops Tris and takes a long, deep breath. "Oh my, I'm so so sorry!" Christina yells and grabs Tris' arm.

It's a funny sight. I burst out laughing and have to go sit on the bed. I hold my stomach and after a moment, Tris and Christina do the same. "I'm sorry, Four, that I didn't believe you and I'm sorry, Tris, for almost killing you." She wheezes. We're still laughing after about five minutes, and my stomach hurts really bad.

After a while, Christina leaves to go tell the others and leaves me alone with Tris. Tris takes a bite of a chocolate muffin, and she sighs happily. "This is good." She takes another bite and she eats the top of the muffin first. Then she takes the wrapper off and bites into the the bottom part of the muffin. "Why do you eat it like that?" I ask curiously. "Like what?" She asks, taking another bite of the muffin.

"Like that!" I exclaim, pointing at her muffin. "You eat the top of the muffin first and then you eat the bottom!" I laugh and she tries not to choke on her muffin. She swallows hard and says, "Because I like to eat it like that and that is how I've always eaten it!" She laughs and slaps my arm with the back of her hand. I put my hands up in defense and watch her shove the rest of the muffin in her mouth. She reaches for another muffin and smirks, biting into the fluffy top.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "I'm going to be right back, I need to do some laundry." I smile, taking my clothes and her dress and some other laundry and walk out the door, winking at Tris as I go. I walk down the hallway to see Caleb running towards me at full speed, and we collide before I can't stop. We smash into the ground, his face banging against my neck and my nose slams into his forehead. "Hey! Watch it!" I say, not as angrily as I want it to. He scrambles to his feet and holds out his hand. I grip it and the laundry and get to my feet.

"What do you want Caleb?" I question, picking up a pair of Tris' underwear that fell. I can feel Caleb's nosey eyes eyeing the underwear and whispers, "Is she? Is she really alive?" I give him a pointed look, and grab his arm. "Come with me." I drag him behind me to the laundry room, and throw the clothes in and start the washer. He looks at me weirdly, "She's in here?" He looks around like an idiot. The idiot he is.

"She's not in here. But she is alive. She's in my room, thinking that I'm doing laundry. Be patient, Erudite." I spit, turning away and focusing on the laundry. He stands, rigid, and silently waits.

I walk out of the room and he follows me, still saying nothing. I reach my door and push on the handle. After it opens, I motion Caleb inside and look around for Tris. She isn't there, so I call out. "Tris? I'm back." I hear some rustling in the kitchen and then hear a sizzling. "Just making some brunch!" She yells back to me and I see Caleb's mouth drop. I walk into the kitchen with Caleb 5 feet behind me. She has some French toast stuff out and a pan, making French toast for me and her. I smile, and wrap my arms around her, resting my head in her neck. I kiss her neck slowly and she inhales sharply. "Tris?" Caleb's voice is strained and he stares at her in unbelief.

"Caleb!" She exclaims and hands me a soaking piece of toast and runs to hug Caleb. I stare at the toast and drop it onto the pan and listen to it sizzle. I watch them share a long hug and he pulls away. "Oh my god, how are you alive?" He asks, while I see two more pieces bread on a plate and figure I should make those too. I drip then into the bowl of French toast stuff and she pulls him so they sit on our made-tight bed.

"I don't know really. I think it was the serum that Peter injected me with a little while ago. It was blue and very liquidly. The one Peter injected me with slowed my heartbeat to one per minute so I seemed dead. It was for my execution and he only injected a little into me and it lasted about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. But he, the man that healed my bullet wounds, injected the whole thing into me. It lasted for about 9 to 10 hours and I woke up. That's all I really remember. I woke up, got out of my box, and came into the hallway, saw T-" she cuts off, and clears her throat. "Four, and came back here." Caleb stares at her for a minute, then pulls her into another hug.

"Ahem." I clear my throat and they pull apart. "Do you . . . uh, want to stay for brunch?" I motion to the cooked French toast and smile. He smiles but shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good. I already ate. Thanks though." He nods his head and walks out of the door. I finally am starting to like Caleb.

I smile at Tris.

She lights up and wraps me in her arms.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tobias."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Sorry for the shortie. The next chapter is going to be packed with fluffiness so prepare to be crying and giggling from happiness. I'm only going to go to about 10-11 chapters so it's a short story. So enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Simba**

Tris

We sit at the table, right next to each other an so close our elbows bump together. I giggle as our knees bonk together right as I am taking a bite of my French toast.

"You, Tobias, Get the ones that you burnt." I say, smirking and kicking him under the table. He makes a childish pouty face and folds his arms. "Meany." He states, kicking me a tad harder under the table. I kick back harder and we bounce from the chairs.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go?" He asks playfully, raising his fists in front of his face. His smile widens when I smirk evilly. "You know I do." I say, matching his stance. We stand there for a few minutes, fists raised and all, and then I lunge at him.

"Huh?!" He screams because I probably caught him off guard and pounce on his chest, falling on top of him and we land on the floor. He yelps and I stay on top of him, swinging my legs back and forth while he laughs.

"I. Won." I say smugly. "Only because you caught me off guard! That's not fair!" He whines. I laugh and we look into each other's eyes for a while.

Slowly, I press my lips to his and place my hands on his neck. He kisses me back and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

I sigh happily and pull away. "Hey Tobias." I ask sweetly. "Yes, Trissy?" I roll my eyes and I poke his nose gently. "I love you." I giggle and he chuckles. "I love you, too, Trissy-pants."

"Doooooooonnnnnn'ttttttttt" I whine loudly. I get off of him and offer him a hand. He takes it and I pull him up. He smiles and sits back down and stabs his fork into the toast.

I slide into the chair next to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. I pull away and shove a whole piece of toast into my mouth and swallow after chewing.

"So. No more factions. What are we going to do? Are we going to clear out the city and live there?" I ask slowly, watching him slowly swallow, and watch him ponder on the answer. "Probably. But who knows?" He says distantly and smiles at me.

I watch him for a minute, watch him smile at the wall like an idiot. "What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly. He blushes and whispers, "Our first kiss. If we love in the city, we get my apartment."

"Whatever. Do you want to live in the city?" He nods and stabs another piece of his brunch. I lean my head on his shoulder and sigh happily. I never want this moment to end.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**EEP! You guys are going to LOVE this chapter OMG I CANT WAIT! You'll love this so much!**

**Simba**

Tris

**********TIME SKIP THREE YEARS**********

Tobias and I have been together now for 3 years and are spending our anniversary in the city.

We jump out of the Bureau trucks and sprint to the roaring train tracks. Cara runs the trains now and slows down for us.

"Hey Love Birds! Need a lift?" Cara asks from the train window and smiles.

"Sure." We say in unison, and hop onto the train.

"So where we going tonight, Toby?" I say once we are on the train. I took to calling him Toby occasionally and he calls me Babe. I kiss his nose gently and sit on his lap. He smirks and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Babe." He states. I make a pouty face and fold my arms. "No fair." I grunt and he just laughs. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you more." I say sweetly.

"I doubt that." He says with a smile in his voice. I lean forward and kiss him. He kisses me back and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around him and run my fingers through his hair.

The train whistle blows and he pulls away. "Time to get up, Babe." Tobias says and I groan. "Fine!" Hand in hand, we jump off the train and into a field of tall grass.

"Uhhhh where are we?" I question and look around.

He just laughs and pulls me after him. "Somewhere."

"Whatever!" I say to him as we weave our way through the tall grass. Suddenly, the Ferris wheel is looming in front of me, and I cock my head.

"Uhhh... Is this where we are supposed to be?" I ask and turn to him. He just stands there with a huge grin on his face and he nods.

He pulls me towards the Ferris wheel and places his hands and feet on the rungs and starts to climb. Curious, I follow him up and pull myself up onto the metal platform where we sat when we first climbed the ferris wheel.

"Tobias. What _are _we doing?" He just grabs a hold of my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. Pressing his lips to mine, he pulls me to my feet, never breaking the kiss.

He slowly kisses along my jawbone and trails his soft lips down my neck. I inhale sharply and hold in a sigh. "Tobias." I breathe heavily onto his head and shiver in the night air.

He pulls away and smiles at me. He kisses me slowly on the forehead, then down to my nose, and perfectly fits his lips to mine.

He pulls away, centimeters away from my face, and whispers, "I love you, Beatrice Prior." he says my real name and I look at him confused but whisper back. "I love you, too, Tobias Eaton."

Tobias

"I love you, too, Tobias Eaton." She says and I can practically hear the meaning of the words flowing from her mouth.

I can see confusion on her face and acknowledge it immediately.

"Beatrice Prior." I place a hand in my back pocket and slowly and elegantly fall to one knee. "How do you like the sound of Beatrice Eaton?" I take her hand and kiss it.

I look up at her and see tears spilling over her cheeks. I smile and she cries, "I love it!" I open the black box and pull out a ring.

The ring is a plain silver band and has a little black diamond in the middle, with two crystals on each side. Engraved on the inside of the ring is _4+6._

I slide the ring on her finger and she throws herself at me.

Her delicate arms wrap around my neck and she cries happily into my shirt. "Will you marry me?" I ask into her ear and hear her say, "Yes!"

I can't contain my joy and I whisper in her ear. "I would pick you up and swing you around all cutely but we are kind of on a high platform that is really small." Tris nods and tears still spilling, she climbs down with me following after her.

When we reach the ground, I throw my arms around her legs and spin her around. She yelps and laughs. "I LOVE YOU!" She screams and laughs in my ear.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" I scream back and laugh. She slowly whispers in my ear, "I doubt it."

Her face is still wet from tears and I wipe them away with the hem of my shirt. "Ready to go back?" I ask and she nods. We run back to the truck we rented and ride back to the Bureau.

We burst through the front doors to see Peter, Christina, Uriah, and Caleb standing there. They look at us and Tris screams. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She flogs her hand out and Christina screams louder than Tris. "OH MY GOD AHHHH!" She and Tris just stand there screaming and laughing and bouncing up and down.

Peter and Uriah come up and slap me on the back. "Congrats dude." I smile and look back at Caleb, who stands there with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

I smile and he dashes towards Tris, sweeping her off her feet and enveloping her in a hugantic hug. Tris shoots me a look like, 'Is he okay?' And I laugh.

**********TIME SKIP ONE YEAR**********

Tris

"Are you sure about this Christina?" I ask and stare at myself in the mirror, black dress with grey lace. A black bow tightens the waist and my hair is bound into a ponytail with curls flowing beneath it.

The dress stops at about my mid-thigh and shows off any curves I may have. The dress is strapless and shows off my tattoos perfectly. Black shoes with killer heels that shine in any light that hits it.

"Tris. You. Look. Beautiful! Four will LOVE this!" She screams and I start to think about Tobias again. I haven't seen him in almost forever, it seems. I sigh and someone knocks. Christina runs to answer it.

"Hello Mr. Prior. Is everyone ready for the bride?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes ma'am. Are the bridesmaids ready?" he asks and Zoe and Cara pop their heads up. "Yes sir." "Let's go ladies."

I walk out of where Christina had done my makeup and clack out. My father smiles at me as I walk out and I smile back. "You look lovely, Beatrice." He smiles and holds his arm out and Christina holds my bouquet. I take my father's arm and take the bouquet.

Christina, Zoe, and Cara walk out of the room and I see them walk down the isle. I still haven't seen Tobias and am dying to see him.

Suddenly, there is a tugging on my arm and the "Here Comes the Bride" suddenly could be heard. I look at my father and he smiles. We start to walk down the isle and see Tobias smile widely and take in all of me.

I step up next to Tobias and smile at him. It almost looks like he's about to cry. I probably look like that too though.

"Do you, Tobias Eaton, take Beatrice Prior as your lawfully wedded wife?" Mathew says and looks at Tobias. There are a few 'Tobias?'s and 'Oh that's his name!' "I do." He says tears threatening to spill over.

"Do you, Beatrice Prior, take Tobias Eaton, as your lawfully wedded husband?" My voice almost cracks but I clear my throat. "I do."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now... Kiss the bride!" Mathew says proudly and Tobias cups my face and pulls me in. He presses his lips to mine and I wrap my arms around him, running my fingers through his hair.

There are some cheers and whoops from behind us as we continue kissing. We pull apart and the cheering continues. "I love you, Tobias." I whisper. "I love you, too, Tris."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N so funny story guys I was re-reading this story and I got all happy and now I'm all squeally so forgive me if this is a really cheesy chapter BUT OMG IM IN LOVE WITH MY OWN STORY I FORGOT I HAD THEM GET MARRIED! Simba**

**_3 YEARS LATER_**

Tris

"TOBIAS!" I scream from the bedroom cradling 3 month old Tianda and wiping mud off of Thorne's chubby 2 year old face. He runs into the room chuckling and is covered in mud just like Thorne. "Yes Babe?" He says pecking me on the cheek. Mud is smeared on my cheek and Tianda giggles.

I glare at him. "First of all, why were you out in the rain in the first place and second, WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM PLAY IN MUD, LET ALONE YOURSELF?!" I yell but there is a smile in my voice. He obviously caught it because he smirks and plants another kiss on my cheek, then on the top of my head lovingly.

"Sorry Trissy. Here I'll take Thorne and you can't attend to Tianda. I think she needs a diaper change." He says plugging his nose and picking up Thorne. "Fine. Go wash him off in the tub. I'll get Tianda changed." I say, dismissing him with a kiss on the lips even though he's muddy and kiss Thorne on the top of his head.

Tobias leaves and I set down Tianda gently on the bed. "Ew. Daddy was right. You stink." She just giggled and reached a hand out at my face. I kiss her palm gently and grab the diaper bag. I quickly change her and put her in her crib.

"HEY!"

A yelp obviously Tobias' sounds from the bathroom and grab the camera. Making sure he doesn't hear me, I turn on the film and press the record button. I walk into the bathroom and suppress a laugh.

I see Tobias splash some water at Thorne and soon the two, one in the bathtub and one on the side, are laughing and Tobias ruffles Thorne's hair. I smile and look down at the camera screen.

Tobias' voice comes out, still looking at Thorne.

"You know, Thorne. You look just like your mommy. Blonde hair and everything. Maybe one thing you'll have too, is the talent of eavesdropping." My eyes widen and I can feel heat rush to my cheeks. Tobias smiles and looks towards me, laughing when he sees my face.

"How did you know?" I say, walking in, closing the tape, and plopping down next to Tobias on the floor. "Don't you have peripheral vision?" He teases and I pout childishly.

Tobias kisses my cheek gently. Out of the corner of my eye I see Thorne cover his eyes. I laugh and reach over, pulling him to my lips. I kiss his wet head and stand up. "Dry him off Tobias. Then after we can take a shower." I wink and leave him in the bathroom blushing.

A few minutes later, Tobias walks into bedroom wet and messy. "Getting that little stinker to bed was a pain. Along with drying him off. I think I already took a shower." He laughs and plops down next to me on the bed. "You smell. You need one. Come on let's go!" I pull him up and to the bathroom.

**A/N sorry it's short but I'm making an epilogue. Hope you enjoyed this story!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N !EPILOGUE!**

Tobias

"Come on Mommy!" Thorne starts dragging Tris out the doors of our apartment and Tris is struggling with a crying Tianda, now 1 1/2 years old and Thorne is about 3 years old.

"Tobias. Please go watch him I have to take care of Tianda." She smiles apologetically and backs into the apartment, much to Thorne's protests.

The door closes and I kneel next to Thorne. "What do you need to show Mommy? I'll bring it inside to her to show her." Thorne looks close to tears.

"B-but. It's a Mommy's Day Present." He says sadly. "Mommy's Day? Thorne what's that?" I ask him curiously but he still stays all mopey.

"It's a day I came up with. A day only for my mommy to have some time with me." I smile and say, "Well. I'll go get Mommy for you and I'll take care of your sister, okay?" He nods and takes my hand. I lead him back to the apartment and walk in.

Cries fill the air as I open the door. "Tris. Thorne wants to show you something." Tris walks out looking stressed and is still holding Tianda, the crying only getting worse.

"Tobias, I can't. She won't calm down." I pick Thorne up and perch him on the sofa. "Stay here real quick." I grab Tris' arm and pull her to the other side of the room.

"Tris please. He almost started crying. Just go with him and I'll watch Tianda and maybe get her to calm down. Please, he even made you your own holiday."

I smile sweetly and press my lips to hers quickly. Taking Tianda, I usher Tris out with Thorne and see her smile at me.

Tris

Thorne takes my hand as soon as the apartment door closes and ushers me down the hall. I run after him and chuckle. Finally we are outside by the net and he beams up at me.

"Thorne why are we at the net?" I ask him and touch the net fondly.

"HAPPY MOMMY'S DAY MOMMY!"

Startled at the yell, I jump a little. "Mommy's Day?" I ask and Thorne beams. "Yeah! Its a day just for you. A day you get to spend with me and relax!" He was bouncing up and down by then.

I smile widely and look down at my son. "Thank you, Thorne." smiling he turned around and ran to a bush. In the dense leaves he pulls out a big card. "Love you Mommy!" He hands me the card and I smile.

Opening it, I read the card. "Thank you babe." I smooth back his hair and kiss him on top of the head. I kneel down and give him a big hug.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Thorne gently.

SAME TIME Tobias

I see Tris smile at me as her and Thorne leave. I look down at Tianda crying and immediately start rocking her back and forth. "Shh shh Tianda. It's okay. Come no need to cry." I start whispering to her and kiss her forehead. Her crying lessens but she is still crying.

I walk into my bedroom and gently sit down on my bed. I hold Tianda closely and bounce her up and down lightly. "Shh it's okay Tianda. Don't cry baby." Her crying gradually stops and I sigh.

I look up at the ceiling for a moment and look down again and see her big grey eyes staring back at me.

"Maybe you'll go to sleep." I think out loud and walk to her crib. Gently putting her in the crib, I tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight Tianda."

She slowly falls asleep and I walk back into the bedroom. I sigh and sit down on the bed, sprawling out my arms. I close my eyes for a split second and suddenly hear laughing and the pounding of feet.

I scramble to the front door. I wait by the door as the sounds get louder and when Tris throws the door open and starts to yell 'Tobias!' I press my lips to hers. Shocked, Tris makes a small yelping sound.

I chuckle and pull away. "Sorry Trissy but Tianda is asleep. How was your 'date' with Thorne?" I smile down at him and notice he's covered in mud, along with Tris.

"I see that you two had fun. Well why don't you clean up Thorne and I'll make some lunch?" I ask and Tris nods. "Thanks." She kisses my cheek and smile taking Thorne to the bathroom.

I make lunch quickly and Tris and Thorne are done washing off. They walk into the kitchen and I see that Tris is also clean. "Nice job." I smirk and give Tris a real big kiss. I hear Thorne make an 'ewww' sound and I laugh, pulling away.

I place my forehead on hers.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too, Tobias."

_**THE END**_

**A/N so here's the story! I hope you liked it! Simba**


End file.
